


Red

by dapperdarling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, Major Character Injury, Possible Character Death, Post-Episode S3E10-Time Bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperdarling/pseuds/dapperdarling
Summary: Oswald faces the consequences of his actions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how anatomy works.

Everything Oswald saw was red.

There was red on his suit, red on his hands, red on the wooden floor. There were splashes of red on Ed's green suit too. Blood suited him well.

Oswald knew where the blood was coming from. It was spilling out of his stomach, where Ed's knife had torn his skin and tissue apart. Oswald was leaning against Ed, who was gripping Oswald's shoulder hard. His cane had fallen to the floor, when Ed had plunged the blade to Oswald's guts for the first time.

"Why did you kill Isabella?", Ed asked, twisting the knife in the wound, causing immense pain. Oswald had expected for Ed to shout, to scream, to violently lash out to him but no. Ed was calm, so controlled and calculating, yet there was a sharp edge in his tone. 

Oswald knew why this was happening. It was a mistake to kill Isabella. Oswald didn't feel remorse about the deed itself, oh no. He was so happy when that wicked little bitch was confirmed to be dead. Oswald would commit the murder again in a heartbeat, but it had been apparently done too carelessly.

Barbara had figured everything out. Oswald's love for Ed, the fact that Oswald killed Isabella, everything. In an attempt to cause chaos, she sang it all to Ed. Even though the betrayal enraged him, it now seemed insignificant in Oswald's mind.

"Why?", Ed asked again, this time with more hostile voice. Oswald sensed that Ed was going to lose control soon. Not that it would matter. Physical pain didn't have the same affect as fruitless love. 

It was a matter of time when Oswald would bleed to death. His crimson blood was flowing from his guts, staining everything. The wound hurt like hell and it felt deep. Feeling hazy, Oswald imagined his funeral. All the important people of Gotham would attend, as it's expected of them, to mourn their late mayor. They would fake their tears and say some heartfelt words. Those who betrayed him might come too, to spit on his grave. They would lay a dark coffin to the cold ground, and let him rotting there. Stinging pain brought him back from his thoughts.

"Tell me!", Ed yelled impatiently. He pulled the knife out, and held it against Oswald's throat. His eyes were wild, filled with insane rage and misery. Oswald weighed his options, and he had to either to take his secret to the grave or confess. He remembered his mother's words, and chose.

"I did it...", Oswald began, stuttering in his words, "...because I love you." There. He finally said it, on his dying breath when nothing could change. 

Ed looked bewildered. Even though he was taken aback, the angry gleam was still in his eyes. Of course, Oswald thought, of course he was surprised. Who could ever love someone like Oswald.

"I know, my dear Ed, I know", Oswald sighed bitterly. The taste of iron filled his mouth as he spoke. The knife was pressing his throat, drawing blood from his veins.

"You love me?", Ed questioned, in amazed tone. He was looking conflicted, like he was being torn apart. He most likely is, Oswald noted to himself and huffed in disbelief.

"Yes, Ed, from the bottom of my heart, yes", Oswald whispered, tears falling down his cheeks. "How could I not? You were there when I needed you, you accepted me. I love you so much. I killed for you. I'm willing to do anything for you, even die", he continued, gasping desperately for air. 

Knife clang to the floor when it dropped from Ed's hand. Ed cupped Oswald's head between his hands and held him. They stared in each others eyes, tired and full of regret. Here they were, two of the most powerful men in Gotham, both very weak and afraid. Painful injury caused Oswald to cry out and clutch his abdomen.

"Oh dear. Oh no. Oh dear. Oswald. Oh dear.", Ed muttered anxiously, his voice fading in Oswald's ears. He lowered Oswald to the floor and tried to stop the bleeding. They clung desperately to each other, trying to reach for something that was already gone.

The red was turning black. He didn't know where his body ended and where the floor began. He felt so light and so cold. There were tears dropping down to his face, mixing with his own. Ed's lips were moving, but Oswald didn't hear anything. Ed looked like he was pleading, commanding him to stay with him. There's red on his face, Oswald noticed and smiled for Ed.

Everything was red. Then it turned black

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope there weren't many grammatical mistakes, English isn't my first language. I haven't been watching Gotham for that long, so I hope this isn't OOC.


End file.
